earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Vivian d'Aramis
History Vivian d'Aramis: 1989 - 2006 Jean-Claude d'Aramis and Marie d'Aramis were just two Parisians who met in Italy while on holiday. The two had an affair which was meant to be brief and without attachment, but together discovered the news of the destruction of Paris over what was meant to be their final meal together. The two accompanied one another back to France to sort through the wreckage and mourn their families. From this tragedy, the two grew closer and realized that they were both academics and intellectuals with many common interests. The two decided to marry and later chose to take part in rebuilding efforts on the site of the ruins of downtown Paris. Months after the site was officially reincorporated and renamed Nouvelle Lumière, Marie gave birth to two healthy daughters. The twins were named Vivian and Constance, meaning "alive" and "constant" which they felt embodied their love for one another. As the girls grew up, Jean-Claude and Marie developed into famed scholars in their respective fields of zoology and medical biology, and also became known among Europe's leading experts in the still developing field of study of the then unidentified "meteor rocks". Using their combined expertise, Jean-Claude and Marie d'Aramis hoped to find a solution to a problem facing European livestock in the eighties and nineties: meteor mutation. While Jean-Claude and Marie worked very hard toward this goal, they did not neglect their daughters who grew up to be beautiful and smart young women who were well balanced in their academics, athletics, and relationships. Vivian d'Aramis herself was known as the more social of the twins and something of a flirt and free-spirit, but she never put her pleasure-seeking above her family, especially her sister Constance, as the two were thick as thieves and were rarely ever seen apart. When the girls were nearly finished with their secondary education, their parents were excited to have reached a groundbreaking milestone in their research. STAR Labs held a gala at the Nouvelle Lumière University which had the intent of their announcement being their main event. Vivian and Constance the event in support of their parents' achievement and even accompanied them on stage at the start of their presentation. However, in the opening minutes of their father's address, gunfire rang out as John Monroe, the metahuman corporate saboteur, crashed the party with armed mercenaries. The guests were held at gunpoint and robbed of their valuables while Monroe himself attacked Jean-Claude, demanding samples of an "elixir". Mr. d'Aramis resisted and Monroe shot him in front of his wife and daughters. The twins rushed in to stanch the bleeding, but left their father's side at his urging to help their mother who had become Monroe's new target. A struggle ensued. Constance and Vivian were both injured (Vivian herself bit on the neck) but they saved their mother when they managed to wrestle the gun from Monroe and unload several rounds into his chest, prompting him to scurry off. But their victory was bittersweet as they returned to find Jean-Claude, father and husband, dead.Oracle Files: Vivian d'Aramis (1/2) Mink: 2006 - Present Missing Data Threat Assessment Missing Data Trivia and Notes Trivia * Mink joined the Justice League in 2013 nominated by Green Arrow. * The name Crimson Fox is because of the same reason Batman was called "The Bat of Gotham" or "Dark Knight" at first or Superman "The Man of Steel" and Flash the "Crimson Comment" and "Scarlet Speedster"; They didn't stick around for interviews and the news had to call them something. Notes * In the comics Vivian and her sister Constance shared the identity of "Crimson Fox" but are two separate heroes in Earth-27. * Vivian and Constance's birth date is a nod their first appearance in comics: Justice League Europe #6, September, 1989. * In the comics, John Monroe is known as the villain "Weasel". Links and References * Appearances of Vivian d'Aramis * Character Gallery: Vivian d'Aramis Category:Characters Category:Justice League Members Category:Metahuman Category:Red Hair Category:Grey Eyes Category:French Category:Parisian Category:Managers Category:Twins Category:Female Characters Category:27th Reality